


Antipyretic

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fever, Fever Dreams, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hajime hates them too, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hinata Hajime is sick, Immune compromised Hajime Hinata-Izuru Kamurua, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Izuru hates doctors, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, Komaeda Nagito is in remission from cancer, M/M, Makoto is just trying his best here, Medical Malpractice, Medical Trauma, Multi, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sick Character, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, but he's just not good at being soft, junko was a piece of shit, medical experimentation referenced, read the tags for trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: Antipyretic- an·ti·py·ret·ic (adjective) :--(chiefly of a drug) used to prevent or reduce fever.Everything was normal, they were rebuilding the islands, they were recuperating with Future Foundations help, well Makoto Naegi's help, they were away from polluted air, many of the diseases that caused harm to normal everyday people, everything should have been going fine. That is until their de facto leader Hajime passed out one hot tropical afternoon, he immediately got up, claimed it was 'just heatstroke' and went back to his cottage to rest. However when no one saw the chestnut haired individual at dinner worry spread, and it only became worse when they found him passed out, breathing heavily in a pool of sweat burning with fever. With noone else to turn to they call Naegi to ask for a doctor only to hear a weak cry from Hajime begging for no doctor to come. What were they going to do when the earliest the 14th branch members could get there would be 3 days and Hajime's fever doesn't seem to want to drop.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Class 77 & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Antipyretic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/gifts), [MystxMomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/gifts).



> Inspired by the works of two very lovely people the first of which kind of follows their universe's version of what if events so do NOT give me credit for these ideas for Izuru's traumas because they were inspired from their amazing series called recount and recovery. Please check it out!
> 
> (1) shutupnerd : fic that inspired this one is called Patient Zero: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245920
> 
> The next fic was actually one that inspired them to write Patient Zero so of course I went and read that too.... although it is a lot more explicit as its rating is literally explicit, the writing was done well and it was an interesting read so I did enjoy it enough clearly to say it gave me fanfic ideas. 
> 
> (2) MystxMomo : fic name is called Percocet: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245920 (also kids so not do what Izuru did, he clearly was like YOLO)

Jabberwock Island, small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer with natural beauty, a place far from Japan, from the polluted air of the cities, from the places they ruined, and the world they destroyed. No matter what they wanted to do they had to wait for the moment for when they were allowed back into that world to make up for the deeds that they had done. Even if they weren't themselves at that time they still caused all of that trouble in the name of Despair. Future Foundation, specifically the 14th Division, were their benefactors and they were under strict supervision to make sure they didn't go and do anything that was considered troublesome. So when things such as tools, raw materials, supplies to work with to be more self-sufficient were requested, often times only about one quarter of what was on the list was actually given to them out of the fear of them using said materials for 'nefarious purposes'; not even as Division 14 being the one giving the final say in the matter it was the leader of Future Foundation who was giving the order. So no matter what bargaining was done the amount of materials they had to forage ended up increasing, and thus ended up putting more work on everyone, especially one Hinata Hajime, former Reserve Student of Hope's Peak Academy turned experiment named Kamukura Izuru turned Ultimate/Remnant of Despair turned into Hajizu as some amusingly called him. As both Hajime and Izuru inhabited the same mind and body at the same time, one having more of a front than the other depending the time and day the nickname was not inaccurate but still not appropriate and Hajime swiftly told Saionji that the next shipment that had snack on it won't have gummies on it and her 5'6" can learn to make them herself if she teases him any more with that ridiculous nickname.

All in all, it was rather a peaceful lifestyle overall. They were all still overcoming their individual traumas. Mikan still had bouts of mania at times where she would spiral into Despair after serious nightmares of Junko molesting her and abusing her. Kuzuryuu still had trouble at times walking around with just one functional eye, as his other eye couldn't even open, having been scarred shut. Komaeda surprisingly had been the most stable out of everyone even after all of the surgeries on his arm and his cancer being in remission. Hinata having identity crisis had become somewhat of a monthly ritual Souda joked about from time to time, despite everyone obviously trying to get him to shut up about the distasteful joke. Yes Hinata Hajime often times didn't know who he was, and that stressed him out, so to distract him he would throw himself into work. He'd work day and night, get little rest, eat just enough so that his body wouldn't collapse, he'd do whatever work Future Foundation asked of him on top of any activities that his friends asked of him. He'd worked for weeks at a time without much of a break. Until the days when it became excruciatingly hot and muggy, the air was too thick even for his body, no Ultimate would be able to stand that level of atmospheric humidity, direct sunlight and temperature for long periods of time. So mostly everyone insisted on staying inside the air conditioned hospital as a breather for the next couple of days with the forecast indicating this terrible weather lasting at least a week. Everyone except their de facto leader.

"I insist Hinata-kun I fear for your health that if you strain yourself any further than this that you may get incredibly ill. I believe it's called sun stroking." Sonia said matter of factly, her cold blue gaze tore into Hajime's soul, but the brunette couldn't help but feel how behind schedule they were with all of the crappy weather that they had up until now.

"Sonia-san I insist i's fine I won't get sick. Just relax with everyone else while I carry these okay? I promise it won't take lone" Hajime waved to the former Ultimate Princess as her grabbed a case of empty glass bottles, presumably alcohol, and presumably drunk but all he could do was shrug it off as the fumes from the bottles starting to make him feel light headed. Shaking off the feeling Hajime goes on to place them where they will be sanitized for later reuse, Hanamura mentioning about wanted to make beer, wine, and sake at some point and letting these bottle break would be a waste. He shook his head at the thought as it would be took much work but his friend insisted so he didn't want to ruin the fantasy just yet. As the afternoon moved on there was somethign odd Hajime started to notice, his legs started to feel wobbly as if they were about to give out, his arms started to shake, breath getting shorter and shorter. By the time he walked back in to the cafeteria where everything sans a few odds and ends such as Oowari, Nekomaru, Hanamura, and Pekoyama were still hanging around, playing some card game Sonia had found with a fervent excitement. [A/N I had this as a draft it was going to delete today if I didn't post it, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I need to fix so much also I am tired so like why is writing not work is also a problem] 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to post this before it deleted I'm sorry I'll write the rest soon. TAT.


End file.
